percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
All About That Bass
All About That Bass Inspired By: All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor Maria Terpe Maria was never always the way she was. Oh no. Maria, when in regular school was always picked on because of her weight. Her father never understood because he was too self-involved. He would say "Just embrace it". Maria understood. Her stepmother didn't like the relationship Maria's father had with her. She expected to be the centre of Maria's fathers world. Maria detested the woman and her rebellious children. Maria was never aware of her real mother and always had Charlotte, her stepmother. Every day was something new and expensive with that woman. She was the reason that Maria's father was finding it difficult to put Maria through school. The fact Maria knew about her actual birth mother was the fault of her father in an argument between him and Charlotte over Maria's "attitude". Ever since, Maria's thoughts constantly swirled around the thought of her and her mother reconnecting and for her to find out why her mother never took her away from her father. A year before Maria was taken to Camp, her father sat her down and explained that she wasn't just a normal teenage girl. She was the daughter of Euterpe, the Muse and Goddess of Lyrical Genius. Her father explained that it was because of her mothers genes that she was dyslexic and that she suffered from ADHD and ADD. Maria began having visions entailing different nightmares. Her most feared nightmare was of her best friend, Donna. In her nightmare, Donna turned against Maria and tried to kill her. These nightmares left Maria awake at night, thinking. One night, however, the day before her father took her to camp, her mother came to her in a dream. "Maria, my child. You're not safe amongst mortals. Your blood is precious to Olympus and myself, meaning that because of your lineage, you are in grave danger and must leave. Tell your father at once that you are to leave for the Camp and let him do the rest" She said, and Maria woke. Here she stands. At the foot of Half-Blood Hill. The place her father was killed. He was attacked by a wild sphinx before Maria had the opportunity to turn around. Archers killed the beast and carried Maria's father to the infirmary where Alexander pronounced him dead. Initially, Maria was filled with sadness. She was taken to Chiron and after some careful guidence, turned her sadness into motivation. For months on end, Maria trained and trained, denying any participation in quests as a 2nd or 3rd member. She soon began to find her identity. Her powers soon began to manifest. She had the ability to transform a spoken word into the actual object, enhanced synesthesia, vocal replication and vocal manipulation. Her powers became an asset in many Camp activities. Soon, her manipulative powers began to show that she, like the children of Aphrodite, could persuade people. - Today was like any other day. Maria woke and exited the cabin of the Muses. She shared with 17 other campers. She left, and headed to the Arena to meet with Denise and Alexis for some target training before breakfast. Breakfast came around and like any other meal, an offering was made. Alexis went and threw the most delicious slice of toast and half of her scrambled eggs. "Mom. I pray for your guidence and your trust" Maria said and walked back to her table. After breakfast, Denise, Maria, Alexis, Charlie and Larry went to the Strawberry Fields where they chilled out before they had to go for Pegasus Riding Lessons. They relaxed as Larry told funny jokes but the jokes quickly subsided as Rachel Dare came forward holding a crystal ball. "This has never happened before..." She said as she gave the crystal ball to Maria. "Your prophecy came in spherical form... and it's a freaking object!" she said and walked away confused. Maria and the others looked on. The crystal ball contained images of a war. Mortals fleeing for their lifes. Maria recognised the scene as the Middle-Eastern state of Syria. The Syrian War always had an air of mystery about it. According to Laura Bellingham, it is rumoured that the war contains demigods. Which isn't unnecessarily strange as demigods were part of almost every war*. Maria and the others were confused until it began to get detailed. Upon a balcony was the Syrian leader. But what caught the attention of the demigods was his company. Behind his back was a woman, a crone. The scene faded. "He's a pawn in this war..." Alexis stated, looking concerned. "We have to tell Chiron!" Larry said and the five demigods sprinted for the Big House where they came across Dionysus and Chiron. "We received a prophecy" Maria started "The "civil" war in Syria. It's the leader of the state, he's only a tool in the war. He's being controlled. But the woman we saw, we could feel her energy. She was definitely of god-species" Maria said. Both Chiron and Dionysus were puzzled at what they just heard. Dionysus, without a word, disappeared. "You five were obviously chosen for this quest, so you five shall go to Syria. Be warned. The Demigod species over in the Middle East are not the friendliest. Mostly grandchildren of Nyx. Underestimated but lethal demigods. Bring what you must." With that, Chiron called over a satyr and ordered him to saddle up five Pegasi. - Within the hour, the team were over the Pacific Ocean, heading towards Syria, avoiding land if at all possible. -WIP Category:Songfic Category:Ersason219